kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura (Zi-O)
is a member of Team Baron who transformed into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms. History In 2013, Asura was a member of Team Baron who was expelled by Kaito and his peers. While lashing out at his former leader, Swartz freezes the time and transforms Asura into Another Gaim. Using his newfound ability, Asura expels Kaito and those who dare to oppose him into Helheim while taking over Team Baron's leadership. Sougo would travel into the past and used GaimArmor to defeat Asura, but his destruction was reversed by the Man of the Beginning, who tells Sougo to have faith in Geiz Myoukouin. Within the span of five years, Asura maintains the Team Baron leadership and attempted to expel a dancer who discovers his true nature until the future Sougo interfered. Nonetheless he managed to expel both the dancer and Geiz into Helheim. During the performance, he was interrupted by the present Sougo and proceeded to fight him in the middle of the event. Both Zi-O and his future iteration would face Another Gaim until he escaped. A year later, Asura was attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa and had the residual energy of his power as Another Gaim taken from him offscreen as Another Zi-O could already assume the form of Another Gaim. Forms Another Gaim *'Height:' 203.0 cm. *'Weight:' 105.0 kg. *'Creator:' Swartz *'Year of Origin:' 2013. *'Position of year:' Left sode ''(shoulder protection made of plates). *'Name and position: "GAIM";'' Right ''side. ::'''Powers and Abilities *'Helheim Crack Manipulation': Another Gaim can willingly open cracks into Helheim and drag anyone into it or move the crack over the person. He is also capable of calling Inves-like monsters through the cracks as well. *'Monster Control': Another Gaim has full control over his Inves-like monstershttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_gaim/ The monsters are described as "インベスに似た怪人", monsters that resemble Invess, in the official site, rather than plainly "Inves". *'Sword Manifestation': Another Gaim can manifest his zanbatō at will after transforming. *'Energy Bolts': Another Gaim can generate orange energy and launch it at his opponents. *'Teleportation': Another Gaim can teleport himself to another location at will. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Another Gaim's boots and gloves are recolored versions of Another Wizard's. *Despite being based on Gaim Orange Arms, both the armor design and the choice of weapon seem to draw from Kachidoki Arms, especially with how the weapon's shape is near identical to the DJ Gun's Taiken Mode, with it being slightly larger. *Asura as Another Gaim is an opposite to both Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon in that he uses his powers as an Another Rider to lord his superiority by not only usurping the leadership of Team Baron from Kaito, but also doing the same thing to the other members who don't agree with him. Kouta, as an Armored Rider later comes to the importance of using his powers with responsibility to protect those he loved, while Kaito is defined by his charisma and "survival of the fittest" mindset, all while being a fair and honorable leader to his team. **Asura is also similar to another former Team Baron member who is kicked out by the same person who leads the group. Though Asura takes over Team Baron by throwing Kaito in Helheim, Shura founded his own group, Neo Baron, who took Kaito's philosophy to extremes. *Asura's name is possibly derived from Hindu and Buddhist mythology, as Asuras were war deities exiled from heaven obsessed with power and approached any problem with violence. Asura himself was kicked out of Team Baron and uses violent methods to keep his team in line. *Another Gaim's unnamed sword was retooled from Joeshuimu. **This may be a a reminiscence of Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms defeats Redyue with Joeshuimu as an avengement for Rosyuo. *Another Gaim's Inves traits is a reference of Kouta Kazuraba and Ryoji Hase's mutations. *Another Gaim's Obi sash is a reference of one instance where Ieyasu used a Obi sash to equip a Sengoku Driver salvaged from Kouta Kazuraba. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 See Also *Kouta Kazuraba - Original Kamen Rider Gaim *GaimArmor - The result of using the Gaim Ridewatch References ru:Асура Category:Another Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Beat Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Armor Monsters Category:Plant Monsters